OnStar Saviour
by K.e.l.l.y.R.u.t.h
Summary: When Ryan gets in wreck there's only one girl who is able to keep him going, his OnStar service girl Gabriella. But what will happen when they meet outside of the accident? Will love blossom or will the flames die out?


**I have another story for you all. I actually got this idea for one of those OnStar commercials on TV. For those of you who don't know what OnStar is, it is a system in your car that contacts the police when you get in a wreck. Anywho, this is a Ryella since I figured it would work out better with this couple than with any other, plus it allows me to add a like Troypay as well, hehe! Time for the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

All I could hear was the squeal of rubber on asphalt as I was lunged from my seat towards the steering wheel in front of me. Then it was dark. Not that cloudy type of dark where you can still see the vague images in front of you. No. I'm talking like six feet underground, pitch black, I need a nightlight and my mommy type of dark. When I finally came to, all I could see was this blinding light that made me wince, of course that was painful, so I tried to stay positive.

'_Bright lights…that means I'm going to heaven, right? I always figured walking those grannies across the street for boy scouts would pay off someday…'_

Then I heard it. That angelic voice that basically proved my suspicions correct.

"Mr. Evans? Ryan Evans, can you hear me?"

"God?" I questioned, my voice sounding weak and barely audible to my own ears. I decided I had enough in me to continue.

"I knew it! God really is a woman! Figures…no man, immortal or otherwise, would ever create a bunny rabbit, or a kitten for that matter. Too cutesy for a man."

"Mr. Evans? This is Gabriella from OnStar, not God." She said with a girlish giggle in response to my musings.

"Gabriella, what a pretty name. I think I'm going to go to sleep now…" I trailed as my eyelids became increasingly heavier.

"No, Mr. Evans. Listen to me. You _cannot_ go to sleep! You've been in an accident and the authorities are already on their way. You have to stay with me!" She urged with a tinge of panic evident in her voice.

"Why does God have to sound so hot?" I asked the steering wheel, completely oblivious to her last sentence and apparently quite delirious as well.

"Um, thanks, but as I've already told you, I'm not God. How bout' you tell me how you are feeling? Any pain or bleeding? Apparently you have some head trauma…" The voice asked, saying the last part more to herself than to me.

I reached up to my forehead where the prime source of pain was coming from. My light blonde hair was mixed with the deep crimson color of fresh blood and something sticky. This sticky substance wasn't the blood though; actually, it could have been a number of things. Maybe it was my new shampoo. Or maybe my one of my roommates might have put something in my hat. Probably a mixture of honey and glue knowing Chad and Zeke. Or maybe it was the drink my date poured on my head for staring a little too long at our waitress. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Well, my head hurts as if someone just slapped me across the face with an expensive Chanel handbag that had a brick in it. Trust me, I know that feeling…God I hate twin sisters sometimes."

Her laugh echoed through my now totaled car. There was something so mesmerizing about her voice, so beautiful and soothing. It was soft yet sweet, like ice cream with hot fudge and whipped cream on top. Great, now I'm hungry!

"Sounds like your sister is quite the diva. I bet she's nice though. I have a sister too. I love her to death, but there are those moments when all I want to do is wring her little neck."

"Let me guess, your sister is around 5 years older than you, has two kids, is married to a doctor, and lectures you about your life in her spare time."

"Wow, your powers of perception are astounding!"

"I know. It's a gift-Hey! More flashing lights, ooh pretty colors!"

"I'm guessing the cops are there then. Well, my job here is done. Have a safe ride to the hospital Mr. Evans." Gabriella said about to disconnect.

"Thanks Gabi, oh and you can call me Ryan."

"Bye Ryan." Was the last thing I heard from her, but I could tell that she was smiling when she said it.

Just then, I felt myself being lifted from my car and onto a stretcher.

"Couldn't you guys have waited just a couple more minutes? Gabriella was great at striking up a conversation." I asked, still kind of out of it.

"Aw, Gabriella from OnStar. We get that a lot from men in wrecks like you." One of the men who was placing me on a stretcher replied.

"Quite a woman, ain't she?" He continued, saying it more to the men around him than to me.

"That she is boys, that she is." Were the last words that uttered from my mouth as I was carried up into the ambulance.

* * *

"Sharpay! Miss Evans! Sharpay!" Were the screams that surrounded her as she walked down the red carpet.

She stopped at a reporter who looked especially anxious to get her attention and flashed her usual smile at the camera.

"Miss Evans, what was it like to be President of the United States?"

"It was fun while it lasted, but now I guess I'll move on to bigger and better things." She responded with a another fake smile as she waved at the fans calling her name.

"I noticed you're missing your usual escort. Where's your brother at tonight?" the reporter asked curiously.

"Ryan had quite the hot date tonight, so I figured I could go ahead and try to brave the red carpet on my own. Valiant, I know." The blonde replied dramatically, but ended up laughing in the end.

"For your last movie, you played a bitter ex looking for revenge. Now, you just rapped up _First Blonde_, your sure-to-be-a-blockbuster hit film about a teenager who becomes President of the United States. What's next?" the reporter asked excitedly, almost jumping up and down at the chance to interview such a huge star.

"Well, I've gotten several impressive and promising scripts, but lately I've been leaning towards-" Sharpay began, but she was cut off by the sound of her cell phone going off.

"Just one second…I'm so sorry."

"Hello? What! Oh my god. Is he okay? Where? Okay. I'll be right there."

Through the lense of the camera you could see a varying display of emotions coming from the starlet. First, annoyance, then surprise, fear, concern, confusion, more concern, and finally, determination. She quickly fought back some tears that were stinging in the back of her eyes and attempted to compose herself.

"What's the matter? That seemed pretty intense." The reporter questioned in a soothing tone.

Sharpay looked back at the reporter with tear filled eyes, then, unable to hold them back any longer, allowed them to fall.

"My brother has been in an accident."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I actually really enjoyed writing it. There's some humor and a little bit of a love connection. It's all good. Hope I didn't scare you too much with the whole Sharpay is President thing at first. Now that would be a scary thing to behold! Hehe! As for my other stories, they're on hiatus because I really don't feel like writing chapters for them. Right now I think I'm going to focus on this one for a while. Well, that's all for today folks! Toodles!**


End file.
